


Lets play poker

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, M/M, Nudity, Pubic Hair, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Wanna play poker, lets play strip poker instead!I Dont know much about poker but this idea was from a picture of Kaito playing stripper poke with Ouma, i saw on printerest.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lets play poker

Putting his card down "Alright i got kings, loose the shirt" Ouma is being cheeky; Kaito let out a groan, taking off his shirt and put it next to him.

Yep Rantaro, Ouma, Miu and Kaito are playing strip poker, it was all Miu's plan plus she needs someone to play with so why not these bimbos come and play; as if right now Rantaro barely has anything on besides his boxers, Miu in her shirt but the shorts are gone, Ouma being shirtless with pants on and Kaito being in the situtation as Rantaro in his boxers. Ouma laid some card down once again, smirking at Miu "alright miss piggy, remove that ugly top"   
Okay now she's horny from that, Rantaro can never understand why, Miu remove her top and now let go another round.

Alright, Kaito gave everyone their cards, looking at it.....Fuck, Rantaro put his cards down, seems like he has alot of threes and one five, Miu put down her cards, two queens and one Ace, Ouma put down his cards Two kings, one queen and an ace...Fuck; Kaito put down his cards   
"Oh YES! Kaito remove those boxers!" Ouma say, smiling and Kaito is mumbling under his breath, removing his boxers and cover himself with his hand now its up to Ouma, Miu and Rantaro.

Taking the cards and flip them over, shuffling them and slide them to Miu and Ouma, Rantaro leave the rest on the table, now they flip and a sigh left from his mouth, Miu put her cards down, Two kings and queen followed up with one Seven, Kokichi out his cards down, Two queen, one king, one joker and an 9.....Oh boy, Rantaro just take his boxers off cause he lost.

Now its Miu and Ouma are the only one left in this game.

The door open, Kiibo has a bag ful of food, Saihara got the drinks and Tojo holding the door for them. Saihara see them "Oh my god" he say, Kiibo look at them and look away "Amami! where are your boxers?" he say, Tojo see them....What the hell happen?

"Strip poker, it was all Miu idea" he say as both Miu and Ouma look under the table and just look. "Nice green bush you got there" She say, Rantaro cover himself with his hands "Perverts" looking away, Kaito got tease from Ouma again making him blush about his ramable "Oh daddy if only you can rail me from behind Nishnish" 

"Play the damn game so i can put on some clothes" He look away from him.

"Anything for you daddy" this boy is trying to turn him on.

"Oh my god" Saihara shake his head he's not gonna do anything just put the drinks on the living room table and just eat, Kiibo would watch but he wants to watch something on tv and Tojo.....She's just going do the laundry.

Now Ouma and Miu set the cards down....Dammit Ouma wins again "The bra gotta go or your underwear slut"   
"Fuck me" she mumble under her breath, removing her bra but Tojo cover her breast "No"   
"Dont worry, its not like they're going to ask for some mommy milkers bullshit"   
Ouma looks at her "Mommy got milk, oh please i need some mommy milkers"   
Saihara turns over and stare at him, Kaito can feel the jealous arua from him already. Kiibo is just gonna yeah, stand next to Amami for reasons.

Ouma folds and suggest lets play another round but with Saihara, Kiibo and Tojo; of course Kiibo refuse such foolish thing to do, Saihara rolls his eyes and grab a seat and Tojo well Miu beg her to play so she did, now all six of them are playing while Kiibo watch them play.

Now everyone got clothes on, let the game begin.

After a few hours, Saihara is in his boxers, Amami with his shirt on, Ouma in his boxers, Kaito with no shirt on but pants stays on, Miu already in her bra and pantis and Tojo in her bra and panties as well. Kiibo looks away because part nudity again.

Ouma put down his cards, Rantaro and the others did.....Dammit  
"Alright My love, loose the boxers" Ouma say to him; Saihara take off his boxers.  
Kaito fold "I give up" 

Ouma looks at him "if you fold, you have to be naked" 

"Wait why?" 

"Rule are rules" 

.....Standing up, taking off his clothes, setting them to the side and sit down, using his leg to cover himself  
Ouma shuffle the cards and slide them to everyone but Kaito and Kiibo, Another round here we go.  
-  
-  
-  
"I win! I win!" Ouma say, Miu gave him the middle finger at him, Ouma did a rasberry at her "Its cold" Saihara hugs himself  
"Lets get dress" Rantaro suggested

Everyone got dress and get up "So who's up for another round?" 

"No!"


End file.
